1. Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle charge and notification systems and improvements thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable regenerative charge and notification systems and methods for limiting regenerative energy of an automobile or other vehicle based upon vehicle or environmental characteristics and improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric and hybrid automobiles and other vehicles have become increasingly popular as prices for gasoline have continued to increase. However, batteries or other electric power storage devices of such vehicles typically offer only a limited driving range based on their capability to store electric charge. In an effort to extend the driving range, many charging systems in conventional electric or hybrid vehicles now utilize an energy recapture system wherein regenerative energy is provided to the battery from a motor during periods of deceleration. By operating the motor in a reverse or opposite direction during slowing of the vehicle, energy may be generated by the motor and transmitted to the battery for recharging the battery. The greater the operation of the motor in the reverse direction, the greater the amount of regenerative energy can be provided to the battery for charging purposes. Thus, electric or hybrid vehicles may recapture and store energy in the battery during periods of deceleration instead of merely dissipating braking energy as heat due to friction.
However, while greater amounts of regenerative energy can result in quicker charging of the battery, the greater operation of the motor in the reverse direction also results in a greater reduction in speed for the vehicle. These high deceleration rates during energy regeneration can be problematic when conditions of or surroundings of the vehicle would compromise the drivability or performance of the vehicle. While short stopping distance can be useful under certain driving conditions (e.g., dry, flat, paved roadways), abrupt stops for a vehicle in less ideal conditions (e.g., rainy, icy or snowy weather on loose gravel roadways) may not be desired. Indeed, the vehicle may be placed into a skid condition in such circumstances. Various methods have been attempted for addressing traction loss in automobiles, including combinations of friction brakes or other brake assemblies with regenerative energy systems and use of displays indicating current levels of regenerative braking, but such methods have failed to adequately address the issues above. Thus, a system or method that can adjustably limit regenerative energy based on or in response to such less ideal conditions and warn a user of such limits would be desirable.
Ideally, a regenerative limit and warning system or method for limiting regenerative energy of a vehicle would be capable of controlling energy characteristics of the vehicle based on traction information or data for the vehicle. A regenerative limit and warning system or method would ideally allow for one or more limits or reductions in regenerative energy provided to a battery of the vehicle in response to either instantaneous traction loss or expected or calculated traction loss for predetermined deceleration rates. Moreover, a regenerative limit and warning system or method would ideally allow for regenerative energy limitations based upon characteristics of the battery of the vehicle and be capable of alerting a user of such limitations. A regenerative energy limiting and warning system or method would also ideally be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and integrate with other systems or components of the vehicle.